Bad case of lovin' you
by QuiteTheTrueLove
Summary: "Doctor Doctor, gimme the news I got a bad case of lovin' you" A maid of honor meets a handsome Irish doctor, and sparks fly!


''I swear to god, Ruby, if you say one more time that you're sorry, I'm gonna take this shoe and shove it up your ass!'' Emma yelled, holding the five inch high heel under the brunette's nose.

''But..'' Ruby began talking, but stopped when she saw the murderous look in her friend's eyes.

Emma was in pain, unbearable pain that brought tears to her eyes everytime she moved her right food even a fraction of an inch. She and Ruby had been waiting for forty minutes now, sitting in the uncomfortable plastic chairs of the ER. Emma couldn't even outstretch her foot or prop it on another chair, it was that busy.

''I shouldn't have forced you to dance with him.'' Ruby said for the hundredth time, and thank god she was wearing waterproof makeup, or it would have all been ruined by the tears running down her cheeks.

''Stop it, Ruby! It's not your fault.'' Emma told her again, gritting her teeth against another wave of pain.

Victor chose that moment to return from registration with a clipboard in his hands.

''So the nurse said that you have to fill this out, then a doctor will come to look at your foot.'' He said, clearly just as upset as Ruby. His bowtie was askew and his carefully styled hair a complete mess.

''But it might take a while until that happens.'' He added sheepishly, looking at all the others in the waiting area. They were all watching them. Understandable, since it's not everyday that you got to see a bride, the groom and the maid of honor all dressed up in an emergency room.

With a deep sigh, Emma took the clipboard with the registration form out of Victor's hand.

''You two should go back, you can't miss your own wedding.'' She said.

''No, I won't leave you alone!'' Ruby shook her head, causing her curled hair to fly over her shoulders.

''Be reasonable, Ruby. You heard Victor, this will take some time and I'll be fine by myself.''

But of course Ruby wouldn't listen, instead she crossed her arms in front of her like a stubborn child.

''It's my fault, I won't go.'' She said again, and Emma lost her patience.

''No, Ruby, if you insist on this being your fault then you'll go. Because I will never forgive you if you don't.''

Victor was smart enough not to get involved, he just kept his mouth shut and watched the two woman. Ruby sniffed a bit at Emma's words, and finally after a minute of silence she turned towards Emma and hugged her maid of honor.

''Okay, I'll go, but only because you want me to.'' She said, gathering the many layers of her wedding dress, Ruby stood up and took her now husband's arm.

''Call us when you're done, and I'm so, so sorry, Emma.'' She said once more, and then the freshly married couple turned around and headed towards the exit.

''Finally.'' Emma whispered to herself. Yes, it was pretty shitty to be alone in the emergency room while your friends are hall having fun at a wedding, but if she had to do it, then she wanted to do it in peace. The pain in her ankle turned to a constant throbbing, and Emma could swear that it had swelled to three times its size.

To distract herself from the pain, Emma started to fill out the form Victor had given her. When she arrived at the part where she had to write down the reason for her injury, she couldn't stop herself from reliving the moment in her mind.

It happened right after Ruby and Victor were introduced as Mr. And Mrs. Whale, they had their first dance and everyone was so amazed by how romantic it all was. Emma barely watched them, she had been dreading the moment that came right after.

As the maid of honor, she was supposed to dance with the best man, who was one of Victor's golf partners. His name was Larry, and Larry thought he was a gift to mankind, or womankind to be precise. When the happily married couple finished their dance, the DJ announced Emma and Larry to the dancefloor and then it happened.

Emma had managed to avoid stepping on Larry's feet and didn't embarrass herself too badly, she had actually thought that she made a pretty decent figure. But then Larry decided to ruin it all by dipping her without telling her what he was about to do. Emma lost her balance, Larry couldn't hold her and then she was lying on the floor, pain shooting up her right ankle.

The entire wedding party watched her landing on her ass, and a collective gasp drowned out everthing else. A few snickers and laughs echoed through the room, and it took them a while to register that Emma was seriously hurt. But when they did all hell broke loose. Ruby had insisted on her going to the ER, even when Emma said that she could just ice her ankle.

And that's how she ended up in the ER, dressed in what could possibly be the ugliest dress (it was yellow and had a lot of tulle action going on). But Ruby wanted her to wear it, and Emma agreed. It was her best friend's wedding, she would have worn a potato sack if Ruby wanted her to.

In the end Emma wrote _twisting of ankle_ as the reason for her injury, the whole story didn't quite fit in the gap.

When she was done she hobbled towards the counter, and waited for the nurse to finish a phone call.

''Hey, I'm done with this.'' She said, handing the nurse the clipboard. The woman looked stressed out as her eyes scanned the form.

''Alright, a doctor will be with you shortly.'' She said before turning to one of her colleagues.

''Please get Miss Swan to a cot and page Dr. Jones.'' And with that she was gone.

The other nurse walked around the counter and got a wheelchair for Emma.

''Oh please no, I can walk, it's fine.'' Emma said, waving her away. She wanted to keep her last shred of dignity.

''Sorry, miss, it's hospital policy.'' The nurse said, waiting for Emma to turn around and sit down. She did so with a reluctant sigh and kept her head low as the nurse wheeled her towards one of the cots that was shielded by a thin curtain.

The woman helped Emma out of the wheelchair and onto the cot.

''The orthopedic surgeon will be with you shortly.'' She said before leaving.

There was nothing Emma could do but wait.

Shortly ended up being forty minutes, Emma had just reached the next level on Candy Crush when the curtain fluttered open. She didn't look up from the game at first, not until she heard his voice.

''And who do we have here, Princess Buttercup I assume?'' There was an Irish lilt to his voice, but even the (more than sexy) accent couldn't cheer her up.

Emma closed the game and put her phone away.

''Very funny, but as you can see I'm not in the mood to...'' The rest of the sentence got stuck in her throat when she finally looked up.

Standing in front of her was what had to be the most attractive man she had ever seen. Tousled dark hair, facial hair that was a tad on the scruffy side, but did wonders for his jawline, and eyes as blue as the scrubs he was wearing.

''Not in the mood for what?'' He asked her, lips (deliciously full lips) pulled into a smirk. Emma cleared her throat and finished her sentence.

''Not in the mood to laugh.'' She noticed that he was taking in her dress, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

''I'm the maid of honor.'' She simply said, like it was the best explanation she could have come up with.

''Alright, and I'm the doctor.'' He said with a chuckle, gesturing to the white coat he was wearing.

Emma gave him a deadpan look, she move her legs a bit to the side, forgetting about her ankle. She gasped audibly when the pain ripped through her foot. The smirk fell from the doctors lips, he placed her patient file on the foot of the bed and stepped forward.

''Please excuse my manners.'' He said, concern filling his voice. He reached out and placed both of his hands on Emma's swollen ankle.

''I'm Dr. Killian Jones, but please call me Killian.'' He said as he lightly bend Emma's foot in various directions.

''Ow, ow , ow, that hurts.'' Emma gasped when he bend it upwards. She wanted to slap his hands away, fresh tears gathered in her eyes.

''So, Miss Swan, how exactly did this happen?'' He asked her, and Emma was susprised that he actually made the effort to remember her name from the chart.

''It's Emma.'' She said. ''I hate being called Miss Swan.''

''Alright, Emma. But I think I'll keep calling you Buttercup.'' He said, causing Emma to roll her eyes at him.

''So, what happened?'' He asked again as he scribbled something down on the patient chart.

''As I said, I'm the maid of honor. I was forced to dance with the best man who decided that he was the new Johnny Castle.'' Emma explained.

Killian looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

''He dropped me.'' She added drily, feeling her cheeks heat up with humiliation.

''Bloody moron.'' Killian said, one of his hands was lightly resting above her ankle, the cool touch soothing her pain a bit. His thumb was caressing her skin, he didn't even seem to realize that he was doing it.

''That's what I've been thinking for the past two hours.'' Emma said, her voice sounding husky even to her own ears.

''I'm sorry that you had to wait so long, but your friend chose a pretty busy night to get married.''

Emma wanted to say that it was okay, but then he started talking again.

''Had I known that Princess Buttercup herself was waiting in the ER for me, then I would have come down immediately.'' He said, and the smirk was back on his face. Emma's mouth fell open, the guy had some nerve. She just wanted to tell him where exactly he could shove his comment when she realized what he was doing.

He was distracting her from the pain, and was pretty damn successful with it. She closed her mouth again and shook her head at him, returning his smile with one of her own.

''Say all you want about the dress, but at least I can pull it off.'' She said, her hand smoothing over the frilly skirt.

''Yeah, you look delicious.'' He replied, his eyes glued to her, causing Emma's blush to deepen.

''Just like a cupcake.'' But then of course he had to ruin it.

''Oh my god, I can't believe you.'' She exclaimed. ''I'm sitting here in pain and you have nothing better to do than to tease me about my dress.''

He tried to repress his laughter, covering it up with a cough.

''Of course, sorry.'' He said, scratching the spot behind his ear.

''Uhm, I don't think that it's broken, but we'll get it X-rayed just to make sure.'' He said, taking a step back to bring the wheelchair to the side of the cot.

''Your carriage awaits.'' He said, offering her his hand to help her down into it.

_He's such a dork,_ Emma thought as she lowered herself into the wheelchair. _A very handsome dork._

To her surprise he didn't leave her side once as he wheeled her to radiology. His pager went off a couple of times, but he ignored it.

''Don't you have to answer that?'' She asked him one time when they were waiting for her X-rays.

''No, there not emergencies,'' He said. ''Just some interns not being able to stay alone for one minute.''

They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, but it was pretty comfortable actually. Killian had given her some pain meds right before they left the ER, and the pain in her ankle had dulled to a tolerable throb.

''So,'' Killian started, scratching the spot behind his ear again. ''Didn't your boyfriend want to wait with you?'' Subtle, Dr. Jones, very subtle.

Emma looked at him with a huge grin on her face, she just couldn't hold back the laughter from bursting out of her chest. And she had thought that she wouldn't have a reason to laugh anymore, at least not tonight.

''What?'' Killian asked her, this time he was the one that had gone red.

''Didn't your boyfriend want to wait with you?'' She quoted him, doing a bad imitation of his accent. Emma laughed again and this time Killian joined her, clearly ashamed.

''Yeah, that wasn't my best moment.'' He confessed.

''There is no boyfriend, to answer your question.'' Emma eventually said, holding his gaze.

''Good.'' He replied, and Emma could swear that her heart did a little jump.

''Dr. Jones, the X-rays are ready.'' The radiologist interrupted their gazing (gazing? since when did Emma gaze?).

''Okay.'' Killian said, hurriedly standing up to look at them. He held them against the light, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration. Emma used the chance to ogle his ass, she had to confess that the blue scrubs did wonders for his physique.

''As I thought, nothing's broken. But you have ruptured one of your ligaments.'' Killian said, turning around. He caught Emma checking him out, one of his brows lifting in surprise.

''And that means?'' She asked him, quickly distracting him.

''I'll bandage it, prescribe you some pain medication and you shouldn't put any weight on it.'' He said.

''Oh, okay.'' Emma said, realizing that this meant she would be going home shortly. She had actually enjoyed her time with Killian, she had had more fun with him than during the entire wedding.

''But, I suggest you come back in a couple of days for a check up.'' He said, and his eyes danced with delight. Emma was sure that a check up wouldn't be necessary, but then again, subtlety wasn't Killian's strong suit.

''Yeah, that would be great.'' She replied with a nod.

Killian wheeld her back into the emergency room and was extra careful when he wrapped her ankle. He took his time, making sure that she felt no discomfort. But then his pager had gone off, and this time he had to go. Some kind of accident had happened and they needed him in the OR.

Emma watched him run away, his white coat billowing behind him, reminding her of some kind of superhero wearing a cape. He had been her personal hero tonight, he had saved her in more than one way. He just didn't know it yet.

When the nurse finished up her paper work, Emma called a cab, deciding not to call Ruby. Instead she texted her friend, telling the bride that she was okay and already on her way home. The night had been eventful and exhausting, all she wanted was to go home. And maybe think about the handsome Irish doctor that had called her Buttercup and teased her about her dress.

**Three years later**

''Look at you, you're actually dancing.'' Killian said to her, his hand firmly pressed against her lower back.

''Well, it's not like I could have dodged this one.'' Emma replied, letting herself be gently swayed from side to side. ''And I wouldn't call this dancing.'' She added. Killian looked at her with mock shock.

''Are you saying I'm not killing it on the dancefloor?'' He asked her, his had tightening on hers, her fingers brushed over the gold band on his left ring finger.

''I'll let you know, that I'm a very good dancer.'' He said, pushing his chest out a little bit. He had gotten rid of his bowtie hours ago.

''Oh really? Then prove it.'' Emma challenged him, and before she could react, Killian dipped her, his right arm holding her tightly around the waist. The people around them cheered when he pulled her back up, her body pressed tightly against his.

''See, _I_ did not let you fall.'' He said proudly, clearly addressing the incident that happened three years ago at Ruby's wedding, the one without they would have never met.

''That would have been embarrassing.'' She whispered, tilting her head a bit to bring their faces closer together. The clinking of glasses echoed through the room.

''They want us to kiss, Buttercup.'' Killian said, his hand coming up to cup her chin.

''Then what are you waiting for, Mr. Jones?'' Emma inquired, her lips lightly brushing his as she talked.

''I don't know, Mrs. Jones, maybe I wan't you to kiss me first?'' He replied, and then their lips met. Emma could feel her husband smiling into the kiss.

Yeah, this dance was so much better than the last one.

* * *

**A/N: I got this idea when I waited for my brother to get his X-rays done. He ruptures his ligaments playing soccer (and that wasn't the first time this happened)!**

**Leave me review if you're so kind :)!**


End file.
